Princess in the Ring
by IceByrd67
Summary: you have to know the basics of wrestling to fully graps this story. Vince Mcmahon is the owner of the WWF and the hardyz are some really hot guys who are brothers and a tagteam. (short story) FINISHED!


1 Author's note! This is using characters from Meg Cabot's 'The Princess Dairies' and 'Princess in the Spotlight'. Two books about Mia Thermopolis (spelling mistake) who finds out she's a princess…there is a third, 'Princess in Love' but it won't be out until March 2002.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Monday, April 14, 5:pm  
  
p  
  
I can't believe this! I'm sitting in a locker room at Madison Square Gardens Arena! I mean, I was walking down the street with Lilly and Lars behind us at about 4 this afternoon and all of a sudden, this old guy in a tux walks up and starts talking to me, saying that it was an honor to meet the Princess of Genovia. I was like, 'who's this guy? And why aren't you doing your job, Lars?' And then the guy goes "I'm Vince McMahon, the owner of the World Wrestling Federation" and Lars is all drooling! And then, he invites me and some friends to attend WWF WRESTLEMANIA! I was like, "Whoa! Okay!" so here we are! Waiting for the show to start. There's rumors that there's another royal in the building and I'm gonna go try to find them.  
  
p  
  
p  
  
Monday, April 14, 5:48pm  
  
p  
  
I'm still looking for the mystery royal.br  
  
Clues:br  
  
#1: femalebr  
  
#2: Red Head/ Brunettebr  
  
#3: Friends with a bunch of wrestler  
  
p  
  
What a bunch of great clues! I saw this red head awhile ago, walking with a bunch of wrestlers. I'm gonna go find her and talk to her. I heard that she grew up in court but convinced her parents to let her go to school here in New York! I can't wait!  
  
p  
  
p  
  
Monday, April 14, 6:07 pm  
  
p  
  
I found the red head, but she's a wrestler, not a princess. Her name is Amy, but her wrestling name is Lita. The guys she was with were hot. They're brothers, Jeff and Matt Hardy. Jeff said he would help me look for the princess later, after he stretched. Matt said he thinks he knows who I'm looking for but he won't tell me. there aren't that many red heads around here. I wish I could get all the people who fit the description into one room…this is hard. Michael just got here. He was like, "Mia! What's up?" and I was like "nothing really." Why is he so cute? Then he gave me a hug and I could smell him. It was great!  
  
p  
  
p  
  
Monday, April 14, 6:23pm  
  
p  
  
Jeff came to help me. we didn't find the girl, but we found more clues. She's going to be introducing me at the beginning of the show. We picked that up from this guy in the lounge. And she's about 25 years old or something. And she's really close to Vince McMahon. I was following Jeff and he said that he just go a new shirt for the show and said I could see it. So we went to Team Xtreme's locker room and he showed me the shirt. It's really cool. It's black with cuts in it and has the Hardy symbol on the back. I like it. He said he had two and he would find the other one and I can have it! That's so cool! I'm writing as he looks for it. I think when he finds it, I'm gonna put it on.  
  
p  
  
p  
  
Monday, April 14, 6:39pm  
  
p  
  
We have twenty minutes to figure it out! Oh yeah! And I'm wearing the shirt Jeff gave me. over my other clothes of course, because it's too big for me. Michael has his laptop with him, so he's going to find a phone jack and look her up on the internet. I thinks I'm gonna die from waiting! Matt's sitting there laughing at us because he knows who it is and we don't. Jeff says Matt is ticklish, so if we run out of time, we can tickle him until he tells us who it is. I hope we don't have to do that, because I think he can turn me upside down or something.  
  
p  
  
p  
  
Monday, April 14, 6:57pm  
  
p  
  
I'M OUT OF TIME! I have three minutes to guess and I don't have a clue! Oops! I'm need out there. I'm giving you over to Lars until I get back!  
  
p  
  
p  
  
Monday, April 14, 7:13pm  
  
p  
  
I'm back. I should have known! Here's what happened:br  
  
"Here's she is! Princess Mia Thermopolis-Rinaldi!" I walked down to the ring to get the biggest shock of my life! The Princess was the 'Billion dollar Princess!' it was Stephanie McMahon!  
  
p  
  
It wasn't a real princess after all!  
  
p  
  
p  
  
Monday, April 15, 1:25am  
  
p  
  
I just got home and out of the shower! I didn't know wrestlers could eat so much! The whole day was really fun! we can do it again someday…at least that's what Vince told me. I'm tired and am going to sleep now. School tomorrow. I can't wait to hear what Josh and the cheerleaders are going to say about today…. 


End file.
